malaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon North
Brandon Christopher North (born Brandon Marshall) is the main deuteragonist of the Malachai Franchise series. Brandon was first introduced in Malachai as a warlock but later revealed to be a hybrid. Brandon has one maternal granddaughter, while the other three are his adopted step-granddaughters. He is the father of Katherine North, and the adopted father of Malachai and Kaiaphas Parker. Brandon is deemed the most powerful character in the franchise along with his son and step-granddaughter Kandice, who happens to be the granddaughter of a God. Early Life Personality Brandon is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very intelligent. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature towards his daughter and granddaughters. He strongly believes in trust, honesty, and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said: "I'm a man of my word". He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper. Cristophoros very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer. Brandon is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. Brandon, in general, is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. He's a hurting & angry soul, who wants the best for his daughter Katherine, as he doesn't want her to fall down the same path he did in his youth. He tries his best to be there for her, as well as being the devil in disguise who will hold a grudge against anyone in a split second. He also has a way of getting what he wants. However, Brandon knows right from wrong and suffers from childhood trauma. Powers & Abilities |-|Warlock= As one of the most powerful warlocks in history, Brandon is powerful enough to be feared by Kaiaphas, his adopted son who bears the same title. In addition to Kaiaphas, Kai and Katherine are both terrified of him. Casting spells appeared to be of very little trouble for Brandon. He has shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and could easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. His mystical attributes aside, Brandon's greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time easily surpasses Kai's. His only intellectual equal was Kaiaphas, who is barely able to outsmart him. He is also a master of possession. However, Brandon was not always the great and powerful warlock as known to the supernatural community. Instead, it was recently revealed that what led Brandon to improve his power was the loss of his mother. On that day, Brandon angrily promised his father that he will rise in the black arts and become a powerful warlock in order to avenge his mother. |-|Werewolf= Brandon shows great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weaknesses |-|Warlock= Brandon is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Brandon can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Kai, it would require power equivalent to Brandon's (or greater) to defeat him. |-|Werewolf= Brandon has the typical weaknesses of an enhanced werewolf. Physical Appearance Brandon is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has white hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. Relationships Katherine North Malachai Parker Elizabeth Parker Isabella Parker Other Relationships Name * The name Brandon is an American Baby Names baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Brandon is Prince, or brave.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The name Christopher is an English name meaning "bearing Christ."https://www.behindthename.com/name/christopher * The surname Marshall is English meaning "someone who took care of horses."https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall * The Surname North is English meaning "a person who lived to the north."https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north Tropes * Physic Powers: Brandon possesses powerful mental faculties which he uses to manipulate the minds of others and corrupt them. He is also very adept at telekinesis, which he constantly uses on-screen. * When He Smiles: He does grin and smirk sardonically, mischievously or psychotically quite a lot, but his genuine smiles are quite the sight. References Category:Malachai Characters Category:Isabella Marie Parker Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family